Crimson Threads
by ArielleArcher
Summary: ON HOLD Naraku pays a dark priestess to conjure him a powerful demon... A demon strong enough to lead an attack against Inuyasha. But, wait - how did the wrong redhead end up in the Feudal Era? (Also crossover with Samurai Deeper Kyo)
1. Prologue

Greetings, I'm Arielle, and this is my first fanfic story - I'm so very excited you're here to read it! *rubs hands together in anticipation*

A/N: The timeline for the manga's I use (RK, SDK, and IY) are all right in the middle of each of the stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Prologue

Kagura sat in the corner of the hut as outside evening light faded into blackness. The dirt floor beneath her retained none of the summer sun's warmth, but instead rubbed cool and gritty against her legs.

Across the room her master reclined on a bamboo mat, his kimono carelessly barring his chest. She could see his pulse beating under smooth skin, and reflexively her hand rose to the place her own heart should have rested - a feeble fluttering, so light that is could have been a memory. That was all he had left her.

She saw his fingers curl into fists and wondered if he drew pleasure from the painful bite of nails on skin. His expression, however, remained impassive as he spoke to the withered hag facing him. "I want a demon servant to be feared – one strong enough to lead an army of demons. Give me that, Shiori, and you will be greatly rewarded." At the mention of a reward, Naraku's gaze meaningfully flicked to the incomplete Shikon jewel resting innocently on the mat between them.

Shiori's eyes flared with desire. "As you wish, Lord Naraku." She reached into the silk satchel at her side and withdrew a clear glass sphere; she held the ball delicately in both hands, bending her head slightly to mutter over it. As Kagura watched, a bluish haze began to swirl around the dark priestess' hands, obscuring the glass ball and whatever was happening inside it.

Then the mist dissipated, and Shiori raised the sphere for Naraku's approval. "Here is the one you seek, My Lord. A demon of such strength that none dare oppose."

A sheer face floated in the ball's center: teeth barred in a feral snarl, red hair falling over eyes so crimson and so cold that Kagura felt the chill of them freezing her bones.

"Onime no Kyo," Shiori whispered reverently.

_Demon Eyes Kyo._ Kagura committed the name to memory along with the image of those horrifying red eyes.

She had a feeling Lord Sesshormaru would be most interested.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, its plots, or its characters.

Chapter 1 – (Hokkaido Era, outskirts of town)

"No matter how many times you wash that dress, Ugly, it will still hang off our body in the same unflattering way."

The girl kneeling by the stream-bank jerked at his lazy words; her submerged hands, still filled with cloth, clenched. Much to his disappointed, though, she ignored the insults and continued to vigorously scrub her spare yukata.

Kyo shifted position on the tree he reclined against, his shoulders and back feeling the rough scrape of bark. _Irritation_, he mused. Only a tree dared inflict it on him. Only a tree… and the yellow-haired creature almost falling into the river as she did laundry.

Anyone else who bothered him was food for his blade, but two things remained unworthy to be touched by Tenro: this tree, and his servant.

He yawned for the girl's benefit – she seemed more at ease when he pretended to have such human tendencies – before shutting his eyes. "I'm amazed your clothes still fit after all the wight you've gained this month."

There was an indignant squeal, followed by the sound of scrambling feet and then a loud splash. Kyo could picture the wrathful expression that was sure to be on her face even as she fell into the river.

His hotheaded servant was so clumsy.

A second cry rang out, this one with a tinge of real fear to it. "Kyo!" He heard a few more feeble splashes, a choked gurgle –

Silence.

Inside his head Kyoshiro went wild, demanding that he rescue "_Yuya-han_" from drowning.

_Drowning_… _As if I'd be so lucky._

Oddly enough, Kyoshirto was suddenly quiet. His next thought, after a pause, was drenched in disbelief. _You can't mean that. Even you couldn't be so _–

_Cold? Heartless?_

_Afraid._

The word cut, like the razor edge of a well-aimed sword-stroke. Afraid? Onime no Kyo feared nothing!

_You are afraid to save her. Because if you do, it means you care about someone other than yourself._

_That's absurd._

_Is it? Then why are you still sitting there?_

With a growl, Kyo snapped his eyes open and spotted the source of his headache in an instant. All that remained above water was a single pale arm clutching desperately at air. His servant actually had the gall to inconvenience him by trying to drown!

She would have to be punished. Later.

He waded into the icy water, ignoring the shock it sent to his system, and swam out to where the arm was being swallowed by the dank river depths.

_I could still let her die…_

_Afraid,_Kyoshiro reminded him.

Kyo grabbed her hand before it could vanish under the water's surface.

It took no effort to sling the girl's limp body over his shoulder. Her hair clung to her face in soggy yellow strands, and her skin was pasty and clammy against his. She didn't stir as he flung her onto the grassy bank.

Strange, to see her so lifeless and without that spark of spirit he had come to expect. Stranger still that he noticed, even…cared. Her lips were parted, her yukata falling slightly open at the chest. Kyo ignored Kyoshiro's shouts of protest and reached for that opening.

If she died, there would be no one to go out and buy him sake.

His servant would live, and she was in for a rude awakening


	3. Chapter 3

Meiji Era

For what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, the edge of Kaoru's training _gi_ snagged on the rough wooden boards. With a small sigh of frustration, she paused her work to untangle it.

While the art of _Kenjutsu_ trained a student to focus both their mind and their body, Kaoru had long ago learned of another effective method of training – chores.

Whether it was the constant strain in her back from kneeling for hours at a time, or the soreness that lingered in her arms the next day, Kaoru found that a reminder of her own lack of status left her a humbled and more patient instructor. Blisters served as a reminder to fight without arrogance, and to stay true to her father's teaching. A sword to protect.

_"A sword is to protect people!"_

She believed that philosophy with every fiber of her being, and had taught her students accordingly…students who, at the moment, consisted only of Yahiko. She hoped that someday he, too, would discover the value found in washing the dojo floor.

Kaoru sucked in a breath as a sharp sliver of wood pierced her finger, sticking out like a territorial flag: _this hand belong to work! _Blood welled around the puncture, gathering into tiny droplets that mixed with the brown of her skin. She instinctively dropped the cloth she held in order to cradle the injured hand.

He made no noise as he entered, but suddenly he was beside her, gripping her wrist with gentle pressure. Concerned blue eyes inspected her wound.

"You should be more careful, Kaoru-dono. Splinters from old wood can be quite dangerous, that they can."

"Oh, Kenshin! You're back from the market?" She wanted to say more in these moments; she always did. She _wanted_ to tell him what a selfless _baka_ he was. She _wanted_ to tell him how much she cared. Then he would look at her with those soft eyes and all her words would desert her. More often than not, she'd stammer something about needing tofu or rice and he'd pick up the buckets and be gone before she could gather her wits.

Maybe she was the _baka_.

Kenshin guided her to the bandage shelf and selected a small role of gauze. It should have been amusing – the great Hittokiri Battousai, _Demon of Kyoto_, worrying over a splinter – but Kaoru found herself unable to laugh.

Not when she caught sight of the fading scars on his arms, or the faint shadows bruising his eyes.

Not when she remembered fireflies against a sky so dark it invaded her heart and kept it from beating for moments that seemed last an eternity. Moments long enough for him to walk away from her, an indistinct silhouette in the twilight.

"There is no need for you to do this work, that there is not. This one is more than capable of that task."

There he was, belittling himself again, as though his only use was slave labor. Could anyone really be that blind to their own necessity?

A sudden, irrational fear rose in her that if she didn't give him a task, didn't show him how much he as needed, he would vanish from her like mist.

"Kenshin, could you please refill the water bucket with fresh cleaning water for me?"

"This one would be happy to help." The bucket was heavy, Kaoru knew – she had lugged it from the well to the dojo twice already. Kenshin lifted it like it was weightless and gave her that childlike smile. "It's a beautiful day outside, Kaoru-dono. Would you care to accompany this one?"

As if she would refuse.

The path to the well wasn't nearly long enough; Kaoru could have walked forever under the clear blue sky, surrounded by soft birdsong and slanting shafts of sunlight.

She could have walked forever…with him.

A darting glance to the side assured her that he was as oblivious as ever, that inane half-smile pasted on like the mask it was. She would have been upset, but for his eyes. They were more peaceful than she remembered seeing in a long time, since before Shishio.

Their gazes met, and she had to fight the urge to smack him – it was either that or turn a red so bright even innocent Tsubame-chan wouldn't believe as sunburn, much less _him_. She managed to start on the subject to Yahiko's training progress: a safe topic.

Some day soon she'd be brave enough to reveal her feelings, but not yet. She wasn't ready to speak - and he wasn't ready to listen.

They reached the well in companionable silence. Kenshin pushed his sleeves to his elbows, barring siney muscles that strained as he steadily pulled the bucket's rope.

Abruptly, a sickly violet glow began pulsing from inside the well. He froze, with the bucket already halfway lowered, ordering, "Kaoru-dono, step back."

Kaoru tried to obey, but her limbs refused to submit to her will. They remained rooted to the ground, as though imobolized by some invisible force – not unlike the paralyzing effect of Jin-e's _Shin no Ippo_. Her gaze sought for focus and latched onto Kenshin, also unmoving, as he glared into the purple light mockingly mirroring the hue of his eyes.

Time slowed and nature's noise receded; the air stretched taunt and was weighted with a tension almost palpable.

Kaoru had a fleeting, passionate wish for her _bokken_, propped against the dojo wall where she had left it. She hated Kenshin having to worry about protecting her safety as well as facing a potential enemy.

Then, in the space of a heartbeat, the world snapped into place with such force that Kaoru lurched forward and even Kenshin stumbled. She tried to catch her balance, but the eerie purple glow pulled at her, tugging her down, down…

The well rose up to meet her and she fell into cool emptiness. Her scream was blocked in her throat by vertigo, and when it escaped was swallowed by the darkness.

"Kaoru-dono!"

_Kenshin!_ The name, a wordless cry swelling in her mind. She clung to it as a last fortress against the fear. _Don't…leave me…alone…_

A flash of red. Bright golden eyes. Her hand gripped with warm, reassuring strength.

"Don't be afraid, Kaoru-dono."

And with him there, falling with her, she wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Feudal Era

He had been off with Kikyo again, Kagome just knew it. All the signs were present: listless staring, unnatural quiet, his eyes darting from hers guiltily.

A pang stabbed at her, familiar in its sharp intensity. She pushed it aside and went to sit beside him where he brooded by the fire. She had to keep her chin up and her hurt hidden, for both their sakes; she had to act as naturally as possible.

"So. Did you and Kikyo enjoy yourselves?"

Okay, make that _almost_ as naturally as possible. She never said she was perfect…

His eyes snapped to hers. "Kagome, I –"

He stopped. Looked away.

"Sorry," she repented. "Forget I said that."

Silence filled the night air, broken only by Shippō's steady snore and the occasional snapping flame. It should have been restful, but Kagome had too much anxiety coiling in her stomach to be at peace.

She found herself envying Sango and Miroku, out gathering firewood in the adjoining forest. Gathering wood was a simple task in comparison to hiding your true feelings from the one person you wanted to share them with.

In her peripheral vision, Kagome saw him sink deeper into the folds of his flannel robe. The firelight gilded his pale hair with a crimson glow and lit twin flames in his pupils.

_He's thinking about her_, whispered a voice in her head. _He'll think about her all the time if you let him._

She didn't bother arguing – it was the truth, after all.

And why shouldn't he think about Kikyo? He had been in love with her before Kagome was even been born!

_But that's not what bothers me_, she admitted to herself. _It's that he_ still _loves her_, _even though she's dead_.

"Oi, don't look like that."

Kagome raised her head from her knees. "Like what?"

"So…gloomy."

Before she could form an answer, a shout broke the stillness and shattered her lethargy. Her heartbeat sped up. "That sounded like Sango!"

"Sure did!" Inuyasha sprang to his feet, already reaching for Tetsusaiga. "Sounded like it came from near the Bone-Eater's Well, too. Stay here while I check it out."

"Stay…here? You've got to be kidding!" She pushed to her feet, grabbing her bow and a small supply of arrows. "I'm coming with you."

"No. It's just another one of Naraku's schemes, and you'll be safer here."

"Safer? Since when is my safety an issue?"

"Since Naraku found out that you're Kikyo's reincarnation, that's when!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll bet you wouldn't keep _Kikyo_ from fighting!" The words burst from her before she could stop them.

Inuyasha's eyes burned into hers. "You're not Kikyo."

"No, I'm not." Her agreement would have sounded more defiant with the hitch at the end.

"Kagome, I didn't mean –"

There was a second yell, the voice distinctly Miroku's. Kagome forced her mouth to form the words, "Never mind. Let's you help the others."

He growled his displeasure but offered her his back. Then they were off, leaping from stone to log and over shrubs, the trees flashing past in a dark, convoluted blur.

_hope Shippō will be okay by himself_, she thought worriedly. Wind whipped her hair about wildly, and Kagome shivered at the chill.

"We were talkin' about Naraku, alright? So no more sighs."

She jerked, surprised, then took his hand in hers; he relaxed at the contact. "Thank you."

"Feh."

He cared about her – not in the same way he cared for Kikyo, but then, Kagome was not the same person as the inscrutable miko. What affection he could give her, Kagome would happily receive.

They arrived at the Bone-Eater's Well to a scene of barely controlled chaos. Miroku and Sango had two demon-possessed humans cornered against the wooden well-frame. One of the humans, a slender red-haired boy, held a sword in one hand and protectively guarded his companion.

Miroku was the only one to notice her and Inuyasha – Kagome saw his eyes dart in their direction – but he quickly returned his attention to the demons. She saw his mouth move and assumed he was speaking with them, perhaps trying to call the humans' spirits back into awareness.

Inuyasha hefted Tetsusaiga meaningfully, but Kagome snagged his sleeve before he could charge. "Wait! I think the human souls are still inside the bodies," she hissed.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you wanna do? Ask the demons possessing them to leave nicely?"

"You let me take care of that."

He glowered but made no further move to attack, or even to stop her from running to Miroku. The monk was staring at the boy with concentration, and the boy stared unwaveringly back – but Kagome had the oddest sensation that he had noted her arrival and was aware of her approach.

Miroku looked up as she drew near. "Lady Kagome, thank goodness you're here! Perhaps you can shed light on this puzzle."

"Puzzle?" She glanced from him, to Sango's blank face, to the two demons, confused that no one was attacking. "What do you mean?"

"Our…visitors… claim to have fallen into a well by accident and landed here."

Shock buzzed through Kagome. More Well-travelers? Was it even possible?

Sango murmured something too softly for Kagome to hear.

"What was that, Sango?"

"He – he blocked my _Hiraikotsu_. With his _sword_."

Sure enough, Sango's boomerang lay abandoned a few feet away, one end bearing a long gash. Its intended victim was clearly unharmed.

Now that she was closer, Kagome realized the small redhead was not a boy but a man. His wide violet eyes were in stark contrast to the naked blade he held, and his_ gi_ was pink. For some reason Kagome found that oddly reassuring.

Behind the man's shoulder was a girl perhaps only a few years older than Kagome. Dark hair framed a clear, direct gaze lacking in any demonic guile or malice. Her spine was straight and confident, and Kagome got the feeling that no matter how at of place she felt, this woman did not like playing the distressed damsel one bit.

As though sensing the direction of Kagome's thoughts, the man casually shifted his weight, blocking the woman from view. He spoke quietly. "We did not intend to cause trouble, that we did not."

She couldn't help but smile at him. He was just so – so – harmless looking. The type of person you _wanted_ to smile at. "We won't hurt you," she assured him.

"Then would your friend please put away his sword?"

Confused, Kagome twisted around to see Inuyasha poised and ready to spring, Tetsusaiga brandished menacingly. She sighed. "You can relax, Inuyasha. They aren't demons."

"Like heck they aren't!"

"Inuyasha…"

He knew that tone. Grudgingly, he let Tetsusaiga's tip touch the ground.

There was a smooth 'snick', and Kagome turned back to see the redhead sheath his blade. Good! That was progress.

She grinned cheerfully at him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and these are my friends; Miroku, Sango, and," she gestured at the sulking _hanyou_, "Inuyasha."

The woman emerged from behind her companion; she had clearly grown tired of hiding and was curious enough to step out and meet them. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru, and this is Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin returned Kagome's smile with an innocent one of his one. "Kagome-dono, could you tell us the name of this place?"

She blinked at the unexpected question. "We call this the Bone-Eater's Well."

He nodded patiently. "And the Bone-Eater's Well is in what city? The outskirts of Kyoto, perhaps?"

"Er…" Kagome threw a helpless glance at Inuyasha.

His tone was bored, but his eyes were bright with interest. "Whatever it is, there ain't no 'Kyoto' here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

This had to be a mistake, Kaoru reasoned. A misunderstanding or childish prank, perhaps.

No Kyoto?

"What about Edo? Meiji? Have you heard of them?"

The girl called Kagome-san paled. "Meiji? You're from…_Meiji Era_?"

Kaoru felt an unsettling lurch in her abdomen at the question. "Of course we're from Meiji? Where else would we be?"

"Feudal Era."

She wasn't sure who whispered the words – the man in priest's robes? The ninja woman, Sango-san? Or the fierce silver-haired boy pretending not to care?

_The Feudal Era._

Kaoru wanted to laugh, wanted to scream, wanted with all her might to disprove the ridiculous suggestion that she was much, much farther away from home than she first assumed.

But the boy… he carried a sword. Not hesitatingly, nor even guardedly, like Kenshin, but as an extension of his arm. Like he had used the weapon for time.

Like he had never encountered a ban against it.

Oh, and he also had dog ears.

"Kagome-dono." Kenshin was calm. Respectful. As though he were speaking to Megumi, or Tae-san; not to a girl who had never heard of Kaoru's home city. "Are you saying that Kaoru-dono and this one have somehow traveled back in time?"

"Y – yes. Though I don't see how – you're not a miko, are you?" The last question was directed at Kaoru.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before answering. "No. I am assistant-master of the Kamiya dojo in Edo."

Kagome-san looked utterly bewildered, and Kaoru caught the strange boy, Inuyasha, evaluating Kenshin's sheathed sword with gleaming eyes.

A thought stuck Kaoru. "So none of you have heard of _Bakamatsu_? Or _Battousai_?"

"Bakamatsu sound familiar," Kagome-san mused. "Wasn't that a war a couple hundred years ago? Sorry," she added sheepishly. "I haven't been in history class recently thanks to _a certain someone_."

Inuyasha's ears pricked, and he swiveled his head around to give the girl a glare. "I don't see why you bother with those dumb tests anyways, when we've got Naraku to fight! It's not like you need to be _smart_ to find the Shikon shards."

"Inuyasha…"

He cringed.

"SIT BOY."

He smacked face-first into the ground while Kaoru gaped. This Kagome-san was powerful. And violent.

Kaoru liked her.

Sango-san retrieved her boomerang and slung it over her shoulder, "Why don't we go back to the camp to talk? I'm sure Shippo is will be wondering where everyone is."

"Excellent idea, Sango," Miroku-san nodded. "But first –" He knelt before Kaoru and clasped her hands firmly. "Lady Kaoru, would you consent to bear my children?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How the red-haired swordsman managed to trip over his own feet and collide with Miroku, Kagome had no idea.

She did notice that the accident added another bump to the monk's growing list of injuries; a nasty lump from Kaoru's fist, as well as a punishing blow from Sango.

Kagome smiled with satisfaction as she and Inuyasha sped through the trees. Yes, Kaoru and Kenshin would fit right in. Would Kaede –

Her heart stopped as they reached the campsite, than restarted at an accelerated pace. _No, oh no!_

Charred logs were scattered across the clearing, still flickering faintly from dying embers. Morning dew glinted like teardrops on the remains of a ripped and scattered bedroll. Kagome's pack lay on its' side, torn open and empty.

Crushed travel-sized packs of ramen noodles littered the uncaring earth like abandoned bodies.

Shippo was nowhere to be seen.

Sango, Miroku, Kaoru, and Kenshin landed next to her on Kirara, gaping at the destruction.

"Who could have done this?"

_Naraku_. That was the obvious answer. But what did he stand to gain ransacking their camp and kidnapping Shippo? He didn't need the fox-demon as a bargaining chip or lure – Inuyasha would have gladly entered into a face-to-face battle with Naraku, if only he knew where to find him!

Kagome inched closer to Inuyasha's side. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"We'll get him back."

She gulped in a breath and nodded. They would rescue Shippo, and in the meantime, she would pull herself together and start with tracking him.

Miroku and Sango were inspecting the campsite for any clues when a sudden dizziness swept over Kagome. The sickening stench of sulfur rotting meat overwhelmed her.

A demon was nearby. One of Naraku's, she'd bet.

"Inuyasha –"

"I smell it." He'd already drawn Tetsusaiga, and his lips curled up in a feral growl as he watched the trees. "Get behind me, Kagome."

She obeyed without protest – more for his peace of mind than for worry over her own safety. Would this demon bring news of Shippo? Or was it merely another shade of Naraku, sent to destroy them and gather their Shikon shards?

"We know you're there, demon. Show yourself!"

"Oh my, there's no need to put up such a fuss on _my_ account,"

Kagome knew that caustic voice.

Inuyasha barred his teeth in recognition. "Well, well. If it isn't Naraku's favorite pet, _Kagura_."

"Hardly his favorite," the wind witch said dryly as she stepped out from the forest shadows. "That position has yet to be filled."

"Still one of his spawn, and that's enough for me. _Sankon Tessou_ –"

"You're missing someone, aren't you?"

Inuyasha froze, and Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't keep silent. "What have you done with him?"

"Your little fox-demon? He's unharmed…for now."

Palming an arrow in one hand, Kagome fitted it to her bow and aimed. "What does your master want with him?"

"Absolutely nothing." Kagura waved her hand in air dismissively. "It's _him_ Naraku wants. Simply subdue the demon and hand him over to me and the fox-child will be released."

Kenshin, who had been standing beside Kaoru and tracking the conversation with evident puzzlement, now blinked in bewilderment. "Oro?"

Kaoru moved in Kagura's path and threw out an arm, barring her way. "Take one more step toward him and we'll see who ends up subdued." Her eyes, burning fiercely, dared anyone to test her.

Kagura only smirked. "How cute. The demon uses his human as a shield. She looks rather fragile to me…"

"This one has no intention of using Kaoru-dono as a shield. This one asks, however, that you leave the other alone in exchange for this one accompanying you peaceably."

"Your friends are no concern of mine, demon. It's you my master wants. But since I can't have them following us –"

Out came her fan: "_Fuujin no Mai_!"

There was no real strength in the wind blades, only enough power to obscure any scent and leave no trace to their destination. The last thing Kagome saw before Inuyasha flung himself on top of her was Kaoru's desperate expression as Kagura sailed off into the sky with Kenshin.

For a while no one moved or spoke, too stunned by what had happened to even form words. Then Inuyasha drove his fist into a tree trunk and cursed. "Now Naraku has two hostages. What are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe he'll let Shippo go, as Kagura said," Miroku suggested.

Sango shook her head slowly. "No. One he has someone in his grasp, Naraku never lets go." From the demon-hunter's bitter tone, Kagome guessed she was thinking of Kohaku.

Realizing that Kaoru had been silent since Kagura's departure, Kagome looked around for the young woman.

She stood by the campfire, statue-like, her eyes fixed steadily on the horizon.

"Kaoru? Are you all right?"

"He's gone."

The whisper was so low Kagome hardly heard it.

"He's…gone. Again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Watch him, Kanna._

_Don't let him escape._

The orders penetrated her mind slowly, as though coming from a great distance. She turned her head to see Kagura push a shape into the dim room.

A child? No, a man.

_He's dangerous…_

_A powerful demon._

A demon? This slight red-haired figure?

_Use your mirror. Entrap his soul._

The man didn't even struggle as Kagura roughly tied his hands behind him. Why would her master want someone of weak heart? But her job was not to question orders.

She raised her mirror at the demon, felt the first tendrils of his soul brush the crystalline surface.

_Death._

_Sorrow._

_Despair._

_Guilt._

She nearly dropped her arms as the wave of emotions hit her. His soul was a dark, icy void, wracked with agony so it was nearly crippling. The mirror glowed brightly, hungry for more.

_Snow._

_Blood._

_Tomoe._

_Gone._

His soul was soaked with loss and pain, a bitter flavor that the mirror fed on; the darker the soul, the easier to capture and contain. And yet…

And yet Kanna still felt resistance, feeble though it was, preventing him from being fully ensnared. More words –

_Needed._

_Sano._

_Friend. _

The thoughts became stronger, faster, louder.

_Yahiko…must teach –_

_The strongest…promised Aoshi –_

_Kaoru._

In her hands, the mirror grew hot. Whispers of steam drifted out, teasing the air with soft fingers. His soul…was…overpowering…

_I AM A SWORD THAT PROTECTS!_

The mirror shattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As a general rule, Kagura didn't aid the enemy.

She might never be described as loyal, and she certainly was not one of Naraku's many mindless minions, but it was only in drastic situations that she found herself actually siding with that _hanyou_ mutt.

"_This one has no spiritual powers, Kagura-dono, and is certainly not a demon!"_

She hadn't believed him then – hadn't especially cared – but now…

Now, viewing the shattered shards of Kanna's soul mirror scattered into a glinting, fragmented mess across the dark floorboards, Kagura wondered if maybe she'd been wrong not to care. Wrong to underestimate her supposedly meek prisoner.

He sat slumped near the far wall, head bowed and one leg drawn up. The sheathed sword rested against his chest, and he had subconsciously drawn a possessive arm around it. The sound of his ragged breathing filled the room.

_Pathetic_, she mused. _Kanna has_ _pathetically failed, the man is pathetically defenseless; I have grown pathetically soft, finding satisfaction in the knowledge that he cannot so easily be put under Naraku's sway._

It was truly intriguing, the thought of a potential pawn being ripped from her hated master's grasp. There only needed to be a carefully placed scent – one that even a stupid puppy could follow…

_No. Impossible. Naraku would sense my intentions before I moved, he'd never leave me alone with the swordsman long enough to – even now, I'm sure Kanna is watching us from somewhere –_

Kagura noticed the exact second the man's breathing altered its frantic pace, slowing and steadying to a normalized rate. He was recovering faster than she would have expected for someone his size. She turned to go, just as he raised his head and caught her gaze with narrowed violet eyes.

"Did you release the kidnapped child?" His voice was rough but steady; she was surprised he was even conscious.

"Child? Oh, the fox-demon brat; of course not. Did you really think we would?"

"This one did wonder." His head drooped forward and, veiled by scarlet bangs, his eyes slid shut.

That was it? No explosion of anger; no sudden attack? Didn't he care at all about his own fate?

For several minutes she stood there, studying him, but he didn't stir. "Hey," she said finally. "Aren't you curious?"

Silence.

Then – "Curious, Kagura-dono?"

"About what will happen to you? About why you're here?" _Why a demon tried to suck your out soul and how you survived it? _

"This one is a bit curious," he admitted.

"My master believes you can be useful to him."

"Useful how?"

"He…wishes you to kill someone particularly troublesome."

Abruptly his pupils contracted, swallowed by deep indigo irises. "No."

"No? Without any thought, your answer is simply…no?"

"This one's days as a drawn sword are over, Kagura-dono. Murder is never a suitable option."

"_Declining_ is not a suitable option."

"It seems that the number of options is quite limited, that is does!"

She smiled bitterly. "Naraku isn't known for giving his lowly servants a great deal of freedom. He doesn't care about our bleak existence."

"Existence is never easy, that it is not, Kagura-dono." He spoke with conviction of one who had lived long enough to know. "But the truth remains: that this one is no longer a drawn sword, or tool to be used for the causes of others._ That_ is this one's answer."

"How touching. We'll see if that answer holds strong after Naraku offers you unlimited power… unlimited wealth…"

His eyes narrowed to amber slits. "Tales of your master's treachery have already reached this one, that they have, and this one has no interest in his so-called 'rewards'."

_Fool_. Kagura shook her head in exasperation. Naraku didn't recognize refusals. Soon, the swordsman would be forced to receive one of the only two things Naraku gave freely – an order, or a grave.

Unless, by some bizarre good luck – or trace of scent – Inuyasha found them first…

_A/N:_

_Whew, this one took me a while to write! I always have a difficult time balancing dialogue with description – dialogue being the easier of the two for me to write. The more dialogue, the more time spent trying to perfect the descriptions…_

_Special thanks to spider'smistress for the review! In answer to the comment you left: each character to me is unique, and I enjoy delving into their minds and writing from their POVs. And apparently I really like Kagura, because here she appears again! =)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Chirp. Chirp. _

_Chirp. Chirp._

How could the drone of cicadas sound so familiar, yet so utterly foreign and almost… ominous?

_Chirp. Chirp._

_Chirp. Chirp._

How could the world remain balanced when she felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped out and lost to the fickle wind?

Kaoru dropped her chin to her knees and sighed in accompaniment with the insect songs.

She knew it wasn't rational assume she was at the center of the universe, but sometimes – just for a moment – she wished she were.

Maybe then stormclouds would darken the sky to reflect her mood, instead of blue space stretching out mockingly bright and beautiful above her head.

"I'm sure he's is fine."

She didn't both answering; it was a lie, and they both knew it.

A lie meant to fill the silence when one is unfortunately stuck with a _kenjutsu_ instructor who has fallen down an enchanted well into the past and had a person she lov – cares deeply about – kidnapped and imprisoned by a malicious demon who wants to use him for some nefarious purpose.

Kaoru wished she could return Kagome-san's optimistic smile, but she couldn't quite muster the energy.

Why was it that trouble seemed to follow Kenshin? It was as if he carried a sign announcing, 'Scarred Swordsman, Please Attack', and no matter where he went or how hard everyone tried to protect him he was eventually called upon to fight. Even here in the past he wasn't safe from the consequences of his future.

And how long could she remain optimistic when every fight cost him more pain, more blood, more effort? When she knew he would, without hesitation, give his life for someone else – for her? When she was afraid he would never realize that they valued his life far more than any possible atonement brought about by his death?

The grass wavered and blurred as Kaoru blinked rapidly, rejecting the lure of selfish tears. Maybe she really did think she was the center of the universe, forgetting she wasn't the only one distressed, wasn't the only one missing a companion. "Will this creature, Naraku, free your friend?"

"No way," Kagome-san said sadly. "Not unless he's brainwashed Shippo to kill us, or something."

"What do you mean…brainwashed?"

"Naraku has this creepy obsession with using tainted Shikon shards to turn people evil. Oh! I'm sure he won't do that to Kenshin," she added hastily, seeing Kaoru's stricken expression.

Of course he wouldn't; because no one _ever_ tried to torture, brainwash, or kill Kenshin. She was sure everything would be perfect, Sano and Yahiko would stop being lazy freeloaders, and the three of them would go pick wildflowers and drink _sake_ together!

Kamiya Kaoru was not, by any definition of the word, a cynic, but still…her obstinate idealism had its limits.

"Oi, Kagome, get over here so we can leave!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome-san pushed to her feet, muttering something about a certain _hotheaded hanyou_ who was _so impatient, _and _always complaining about 'taking too long'._

"Do you really mind?" The question was prompted in part by curiosity, and in part by the furry white ears pricking in their direction.

"Well, no, I guess I don't." Kagome-san blushed slightly. "I mean, there've been a lot of times when I'm in trouble and Inuyasha's impatience to rescue me is what saved my life."

"Oh?" The ears were most definitely swiveling towards them.

"Mmhm…And come to think of it, he must be used to making an awful lot of snap decisions while fighting –"

Now his head was cocked to the side in interest, golden eyes intent.

"– Though that doesn't give him an excuse to be rude and_ eavesdrop_. SIT BOY!"

Ignoring the loud crash and subsequent slew of shouts and howls, Kagome-san calmly picked up her bow and joined the amused monk and demon-slayer already astride Kirara…getting ready to leave Kaoru alone, with only the cicadas for company.

She one again lowered her head to stare vacantly at the grass, hoping that if she stayed in the cocoon long enough she might convince herself she was back home.

_Chirp. Chirp._

_Chirp. Chirp._

Of course, it wasn't home without him.

_Chirp. Chirp._

_Chirp. Chirp._

_Kenshin, where are you?_

A hand settled on her shoulder, and Kaoru jerked up in surprise to see Inuyasha looking down at her expectantly. "Uh…yes?"

"We're leaving."

"Okay."

She waited, but didn't move. After a few seconds of standing there he snorted irritably. "So…you comin', or what?"

"_Coming_?"

"To rescue your swordsman and all – figured you'd wanna to come along."

Stunned, Kaoru flicked her gaze between the indifferent boy and Kagome-san's distant, proudly beaming face as she perched on the demon-cat… waiting for _her._ "You – you're really going to rescue Kenshin?"

"Yeah, well…It's not like we can leave that idiot to fend for himself," he smirked. "So, you comin' or not?"

"Yes!"

_Kenshin no baka, just you wait – I'll smack you todady yet._

_A/N:_

_Aaah, another chapter over and done! Sorry for the long wait, but the chapter did NOT want to make that narrow and precarious crossing from my imagination onto the page. Think Gandalf fleeing down the stone bridge under the Mines of Moria times ten! _

_Grateful thanks to Alisia723 for the kind review, and also many thanks to those who have subscribed/favorited this story: ChloeJayneBarrass, -xx-tomari-xx-, LazyPlotBunnies, blackraven1412BR, spider'smistress, and others whom my computer will not reveal to me at this time because of a faulty internet connection._

_I appreciate your support –it's what keep me typing late into night when I'd rather be sleeping! =)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_If she hadn't been convinced that it was merely part of an injury-induced dream, she would have enjoyed the half-awake, half-asleep sensation of soaring through the air on a demon-cat with fur incredibly soft and long… like a downy blanket underneath her. _

_Although demon-cats were rather queer to dream about, even for her. Hmm. Perhaps Megumi-san had discovered her crumpled at the well-bottom and given her one of those foreign hallucinatory healing drug? _

_That explanation made about as much sense as anything, here in her dream world… _

_She was flying over countless grassy fields stained here and there with bright yellow and red wildflowers… rivers snaked through the green to sparkle in the sunshine… the mammoth trees dotting the landscape looked miniature from so height._

_But something was missing. Someone? What was this sense of despair weighing her down?_

_Two days and no results. Admit it: he's probably hurt or – or – _

Dead.

_No! _

_Abruptly she was falling, falling, falling…_

Kaoru shot awake with a gasp, mind still recoiling from the unthinkable. She swayed, bracing a hand on Kirara's neck to steady herself. _Breathe. Breeeathe._

Sango-san looked at her in concern, and Kaoru managed a shaky smile in return. _A dream. It was only a dream. We don't know for sure…there's still a chance._

Of course there was a chance. Of course he couldn't be dead. People such as Kenshin were too rare, too valuable to die. Men who fought honorably and from the heart didn't deserve to be killed with so much of their life before them, no matter how brutal their past! Fate could be unkind at times, but even Shewas not that cruel.

At least, Kaoru dearly_ hoped_ She was not that cruel.

It was long before the sunrise. All through the night they had been coasting through the air on Kirara, searching for traces of the woman who had taken Kenshin. Below them, an indistinct shape in the moonlight, Kagome-chan was clinging to Inuyasha's back as he sped through the tall grass.

A position that, Kagome-chan had assured Kaoru, was much more stable than it appeared

As the sun peaked out and began to shine, the temperature increased. By noontime sweat was pooling at her nape, cooled only in brief breezes that rippled her ponytail. It was a small miracle that because Meiji and the Feudal Era had correlating seasons she was already dressed for the heat in her lightweight _gi_ top and navy _hakama_.

When by late afternoon there had been no leads, not even a bent blade of grass to point them in a general direction, Sango-san dubbed their method of searching 'Inuyasha's Idiotic Idea' and suggested a trip to see _Kaede-san_.

Inuyasha said something extremely unkind about Sango-san's plan, and Kagome-chan yelled _sit_.

He sat. Hard.

"Owww, what'd ya do _that_ for, Kagome?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you."

"Feh."

"_Feh?_ What do you mean by that?"

"Nothin'."

Sango-san leaned toward Kaoru, whispering, "You might as well sit and enjoy the show."

"Inuyasha, tell me, please?"

"Nah. You'll go all crazy."

"I will not!"

"I dunno…"

"I'll be nice, I promise!"

"Fine; it means moody girls–"

"Moody?"

"–Don't ever say what they're mad about and are always–"

"_Inuyashaaa…"_

"–Sitting poor _hanyous _for no reason–"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"_Ooooww! _You promised!"

"Well," Sango-san sighed. "As much as I'm enjoying this…"

At her side, Miroku-san nodded sagely. "Back to business, by all means."

Together, the demon huntress and monk strode casually over to the scene of chaos. Sango-san bonked Inuyasha on the head with her _Hiraikotsu_.

"Listen idiot, we really don't have much choice."

His golden eyes, blissfully blank, blinked at her slowly. "Huh?"

Could it be that he –_ Yes, he actually did! He was so focused on Kagome-chan that he forgot what he was arguing about in the first place_! Kaoru stifled her laugh into a cough.

"We were discussing Lady Kaede and how she could be a valuable source of advice and–"

"Feh. Do what you want." He flopped to his stomach on the grass and began poking Kirara, now in kitten form, with some sort of long, prickly weed. The cat meowed in protest and batted her tiny paws.

Sango-san's left eye twitched. "Doing what I want involves getting _up_,"

"Er, Sango…" Kagome-chan spoke up suddenly. "Maybe we should just continue to search on our own."

"Why? Have you sensed Naraku or Kagura's aura?"

"No, no," she said hastily. "No demons. It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Well, um…uh…I…uh"

"Lady Kagome? Is something bothering you?" Miroku asked in concern.

"Ye – I mean _no_! It's nothing. Honestly, I'm fine! Let's go see Kaede."

Perplexed, the monk glanced from Kagome-chan to Inuyasha, who was studiously inspecting a nonexistent chip in one claw. Comprehension dawned on his face like a sunrise.

"Aahh, this has to do with Inuyasha and Lady Ki –"

"I said_ let's go see Kaede_."

"Y-yes, Lady Kagome, whatever you say!"

Kirara transformed, and as she and the others once again climbed aboard the demon-cat, Kaoru caught Sango-san's eye. "Is Kagome-chan okay? She seemed really upset about seeing this _Kaede-san_."

Sango-san smiled at her. "She'll be fine. It's just…you can see how much she cares about Inuyasha, right? Well, there's someone near Kaede's village who jeopardizes all that. And Kagome would rather not run into her."

Kaoru nodded in understanding. Kagome-san's fierce devotion to the grumpy, silver-haired boy was strange but absolute. Love like that _needed_ to be protected fiercely.

Almost like her and–

_Fight the sadness, fight the sadness._

She _would_ see him again. There was still hope.

_A/N:_

_I know that for not updating you consider me nothing more than a lowly life-form: a pathetic parasite perhaps, or a measly mitochondri. (Yes, I might have recently been studying alliteration and biology in school) Please forgive me my slowness! *Puppy eyes* _

_Er, while I'm apologizing… sorry about Kaoru's excessively depressed behavior. Maybe it's Twilight's "I'll brood while you're gone/die if you don't come back" influence? I DID just watch New Moon and Eclipse the other day… But I promise next time I'll try to make her more like the energetic and cheerful Kaoru we love!_

_By the way, I haven't forgotten about Kyo!_

_EygptianFireFly: Many thanks for the review and for sharing your opinion! Kenshin's vow in the premise of this story was actually something I thought about for quite a while: I wasn't sure if he would consider demons people and therefore not kill them, or if he would consider demons a loophole, or if the stress of being in the past would revert him into Battousai…._

_But to me, Kenshin is Kenshin no matter where he is - past or present - or what the risk, so I felt that he would carry out his post-war vow no matter what. The choice was a personal preference based on how I view him. =)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Who loves Kagura? I do, I do! Who doesn't own Kagura? I don't, I don't…_

* * *

…Unable to speak.

…Unable to breath.

She was caught in a sticky web of burning wires, suspended within a sea of nothingness. Electricity curled over her skin and sent white-hot jolts of pain through her system. Stagnant air filled her empty, aching lungs. There was no escape, no reprieve from the violent energy striking her body like lightning.

Naraku wouldn't kill her. No, that would be easy, too painless.

Her master preferred to inflict psychological suffering; to watch, darkly amused, as his prey squirmed until they were robbed of all dignity and pride by his torturous cruelty.

…Burning cold.

…Stinging skin.

_Oh, Kami-sama, it hurts._

Death should have greeted her long ago. But _that demon's _will kept it tantalizingly just out of reach, as if taunting her from a distance. A vicious retribution for her failure. Punishment for Kagura, who always balanced on the brink of insolence; for Kagura, whose only fault had been following orders.

_**You made a mistake. That wasn't him. **_

The voice was a lemon-laced whip against her exposed mind. Whimpers built in her throat, struggling for freedom.

_He fit the description – red hair –_

_**Useless wretch! The man is no demon.**_

_But – Kanna's mirror – _

_**Broken by a strong will and nothing more. **_More electricity, more agony.

_Shiori said –_

With a suddenness that made her gasp, the imprisoning wires binding her wrists and ankles released. She fell, dropping into an ocean of darkness where white dots swam in and out of her vision. She floundered, desperate for air; somewhere above her was the surface, and she struggled toward it.

_Almost there… just a little farther…There!_

Like dawn breaking over the horizon, light flooded into Kagura's mind. Her eyes flew open as she gasped in shallow breaths. Uncontrollable trembling shuddered through her body – aftereffects of the electricity.

_What…happened…? Pain is… gone…_

The unnatural energy that had been holding her body upright vanished. Drained of strength, she collapsed against the floor in a boneless heap while smothering darkness played tag with her mind. One thought moored her to consciousness:

He would pay. No matter the cost, Naraku would pay. And she would spit in his face.

_A satisfying end, _she thought venomously_. But for now, there is a game to be played._ Behind a silky curtain of hair, her eyes narrowed. So. He wished to treat her as a pawn?

She would show him the power of an underestimated piece.

"Master...?"

Her voice was soft. Nonthreatening. He didn't even seem to hear her, absorbed in gazing blindly into space.

"Shiori," he murmured.

The name made Kagura grimaced._ The old hag? What does he want with her now? Is he planning another demon- summoning?_

Naraku's black gaze abruptly snapped to her. "Kagura. What did the priestess chant to bring forth that _thing_?"

"Red eyes," she said. "Red hair. _Onime no Kyo_."

His eyes slid to half-mast. "Red eyes. Red hair. _Onime no Kyo_. Red eyes, red hair…"

It had to be a riddle. _Onime no Kyo._ Demon Eyes Kyo. She suspected the name was meant to be frightening, but Kagura felt no fear. At least, no fear from the name itself. Those eyes, though – those crimson eyes she had seen in Shiori's mirror…

They terrified her.

"Red eyes, red hair_, Onime no Kyo – _ah_!"_

Instantly on alert, Kagura jerked her head up. Had Naraku solved the riddle? He was chuckling softly, and she shivered at the sound.

"For a mistake that simple, Shiori…" He trailed off for a moment. "She must have been in quite a hurry for the Jewel."

_I don't understand. _Why _don't I understand? _Frustration tightened her jaw. She. Would. Not. Ask.

Naraku was still gloating. "I should have expected it. _She _should have expected it. If she was anything the expert she pretended to be –"

_Expected what?_

He turned to her, a smirk playing the edges of his lips. "Get up. Retrieve our errant priestess and bring her back to me. We have some unfinished business."

_What did he figure out?_ Kagura knew she couldn't afford to disobey a direct order, but every muscle in her body ached for her to defy the command. Knowledge was power and right now he held both; to leave would be to tip the scale in his favor.

Still, she hadn't persevered for so long just to end it all on a whim. There was the goal she was working to achieve. And the man – his blue eyes filled with weary defiance –

_Must… know. _

"Go," he said sharply.

Kagura went.

Naraku never said anything about going alone, after all.

* * *

He was regaining his strength remarkably fast for someone who had, only yesterday, stopped a demon from sucking his soul. Kagura was impressed despite herself. No matter her master's thoughts to the contrary, this man would make a very powerful ally.

Which was precisely why she would make sure he got as far away from Naraku as possible.

She glared at the eyes glowing in the darkness. "Calm down, swordsman. I'm not here to kill you. In fact, I'm trying to get you back to your friends."

"Why?"

"Because you have something Naraku wants." Let him puzzle the meaning from that himself.

"And if you are caught?"

It took her by surprise; he actually looked worried. For her. Because that _would_ be just her luck – to be stuck with a love-struck, bleeding-heart human she was trying to return. Well. She would nip _that _in the bud.

"Swordsman, I am not saving you because I am interested in taking a human mate."

"O-oro? K-Kagura-dono, this one _did not_ mean to imply–"

She could practically feel the heat from his blush. Apparently she was safe, at least on that front. "Good. Are you ready to go, then?"

"This one asks that you do not endanger yourself."

_Would he just get up so we can leave?_ "Don't flatter yourself, swordsman. This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh? What is Kagura-dono's agenda?"

"None of your business!"

"Aah, such secrecy. Kagura-dono's agenda must be dreadful indeed!"

The way he said it… Humorously. She wasn't sure what to think. Honestly, what captive was in such good spirits? "_Enough._ Do I bug you about your overprotective girlfriend? No! So please, get up and shut up."

Finally, he complied, and when he moved closer she noticed that his eyes were once again a gentle violet. "Kagura-dono, this one knew another woman chained to a life she did not want."

"Let me guess: she captured you, too."

"With her eyes, so empty and lonely –"

"You know what? I don't want to hear any more of your sob story! Just walk."

"–As if her heart had been ripped right from her chest and the life drained out of her. Those who held her dangled her heart like a carrot to make her do their will."

Kagura froze. There was no way he could know about...

"She wanted desperately to be free from the cage she was in, so she asked this one for protection."

…And yet he did. "What happened to her?"

He smiled, and it was like sunshine. "Megumi-dono faced her demons and is stronger for it. This one hopes that one day you will be able to do the same."

An unfamiliar lump was lodged in her throat."Whatever. Let's get you back to your friends. And_ I_ have work to do."

He wasn't a demon. He wasn't quite human, either.

And he certainly was not an ordinary swordsman.

* * *

_A/N:_

_My dear, sweet readers, you all are wonderful for bearing with my sporadic updates! To those who continue to favorite, subscribe, and review this story – thank so. Your words are very much appreciated, and every email I receive inspires me to write the best that I can!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._


	12. UPDATE

Dear readers, reviewers, subscribers and favoriters: Crimson Threads will be on-hold/discontinued until further notice. Unfortunately, in the course of writing most of the chapters on my computer so I could upload them at the same time, my laptop became a victim of a very nasty computer virus that forced me to wipe the system and reinstall the operating program – meaning, all the story files I had on there were deleted. As a writer, I was devastated. Although I will always treasure CT, attempting to go back and re-write everything with the love and care I did the original would be too painful. However, I hope that one day I can come back and finish this story for both myself, and the wonderful readers who invested so much time into reading my work. Thank you, and have a lovely week!


End file.
